


Destiny's End

by luneings



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneings/pseuds/luneings
Summary: Rapunzel and Cassandra's confrontation in Cassandra's Revenge didn't go how Cassandra planned.. Everything went wrong..tw//suicide
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Destiny's End

"You know I have complete control over the rocks now, and you know what this tower is made of?" 

Black rocks spurted sporadically out around Rapunzel as she stared at Cassandra, her heart thundering in her chest. A small piece of her hair fell onto her face and she quickly blew it away without breaking eye contact with her former lady in waiting. Cass' icy blue eyes staring into her own made Rapunzel's stomach churn as she remember how much Cassandra had changed from the charming charismatic companion she once was. Rapunzel knew Cassandra wasn't the person she used to be anymore and maybe she would never be again. No I won't believe that! I'll never believe that! Rapunzel shook her head, pushing away the thoughts of a Cassandra to far gone and intently leaned her body closer towards the former handmaid.

"I don't want to fight you!" Rapunzel cried out towards Cassandra still desperately trying to sway her back towards the path of light. The path they had formed together.

For a moment Cassandra's face seemed to change as her friend called out for her, but a moment later it vanished completely as though it was never there. Could Rapunzel have been imagining Cassandra's apprehension as a way to make herself still have hope in Cassandra? No it was real! It is real! She knew what she had seen and she knew that Cassandra still loved her no matter how much she denied it. She had to have faith that Cassandra would come around, because if she didn't then who would? 

"Then this will be very easy…" Cassandra sneered her eyes flashing with determination.

Rapunzel let out a deep breath. She had faith that Cassandra wouldn't go through with whatever she was playing. Her heart was beating so fast she thought even Eugene and Varian could hear it. She continued to look at Cass remembering the times they had shared together and the burning love she felt for the woman. I know she won't hurt me...

"Crescent high above evolving as you go!" Cassandra raised her hand as the newly learned incantation spilled from her mouth, the moonstone glowed ominously as Cassandra commanded it's power. The tower rumbled and shakes as she began commanding the rocks.

The ground Rapunzel was standing on began to rise rapidly towards another jolting piece of black rock at the top. Rapunzel didn't have time to react to what was happening. The only thing she could manage to say before everything went black was, "Cass! Don't!"  
______________________________________________________________

The black rock Rapunzel was standing hurled itself into the air as Cassandra commanded it to rise upward, the moonstone shining brightly on her chest. Rapunzel's desperate scream for Cassandra faded as the rock formation lifted higher into the air and collided with the other flat rock attached to the top of Cassandra's stronghold. She felt queasy as she watched what she had just done unfold in front of her, but she knew Rapunzel's hair would protect her from the collision… right? 

Cassandra stared intently at the two collided rocks, feeling a grin began form on her face. Raps surely wouldn't hesitate to fight her now after that stunt she just pulled. 'She surely won't hold back on me now. She doesn't care about me enough to still refuse my taunts after all that just happened.'

Cass was about to let the rocks fall back down and face a rage fueled Raps when she noticed something leaking out from under the rocks. Confused, she focused her gaze harder on the thick red substance slowly running down towards the side of the black rock. Was that.. blood? 

"No it can't be! I.. her hair, it should have protected her!" Cassandra stared in horror at what she had done as what had happened slowly began to sink. She had killed the princess.. her princess. She felt her whole body start to tremble with fear. 

She felt the black rock tower she made began to tremble as it slowly began to turn bright red just like the rocks that Cassandra had made when.. when she was told destroying Rapunzel was her destiny. She had done it now. If destroying the one person in her life who would go to the ends of the earth for her, she had done it. Rapunzel was dead. Cassandra didn't want to believe it, but the blood that had started leaking down all sides of the rock told her everything she needed to know.

Cass felt herself stumble backward. Her stomach was in knots and her head was swimming with guilt. I really am a monster.. oh Raps.. I haven't called you that in so long and now I will never get to.. No She felt herself let go of the hold on the rocks that had ended Rapunzel's life. As it crashed down blood splattered the walls of Cassandra's stronghold and on Cassandra herself. Her eyes grew huge with horror as the reality she had hoped was wrong stared her right in the face.

Rapunzel was crushed completely, her body was so distorted that Cassandra could barely recognize her. The princess was nothing more than a bloody mess. Cass could tell the sundrop was gone now. Completely destroyed with the death of its host. Cassandra couldn't hold it back any longer. She turned and vomited. The sight of Rapunzel, the smell of blood that filled her nose, the guilt. It was too much for her to take.

"I.. no.. I didn't want it to end like this!" Cass closed her eyes and fell to the ground as a loud wailing escaped her throat. "Rapunzel.. I'm sorry Rapunzel.."

Cass felt her trembling body start to shake worse. Why had she done it? For a little glory? To fill the empty hole in her heart from years of being looked down on? This wasn't worth it.

Cassandra's eyes widened as she remembered Eugene and Varian hanging outside of her tower.. She would have to bring them inside and they would see what she had done.. Eugene.. Varian.. I have to tell them.. They will see it anyway as soon as they step foot in here..

Eugene slid across the floor as Cassandra pulled him and Varian inside. He looked at Cassandra a fighting look on his face as he faced her. 

"Blondie are you-" Eugene called as his eyes fell onto the body of his dead love. 

"Eugene I-" Cassandra began but she choked on her own words as she saw Eugene's face twisted with confusion and grief. 

The expression he was making as he stared at the sight in front of him was enough to make Cassandra tear up once again. 

Varian was still in the cage Cassandra had but him in. She raised her hand slightly making the rocks around him disappear but he didn't stand up. His eyes were fixed on the bloody mess in front of him. Cassandra felt sick. He was so young and yet he has to see something as traumatic as this. As Cassandra's mind filled with more and more pain and guilt she felt two strong hands grab her on the shoulders. She looked up to see Eugene, his eyes full of tears confronting her. Anger flashed through his tear filled eyes as she met his gaze. 

"How could you! She was your friend!" Eugene screamed at her making her heart crack, the pain in his trembling voice was unmistakable. 

"I.. Eugene.. I'm sorry!" Cassandra's voice cracked as she spoke. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" 

"Rapunzel.. No.. This is all in my head the red rocks make us see our worst fear this isn't real! Cassandra please tell me this isn't real." Eugene's anger was quickly replaced with him trying to desperately reason with what he saw. 

She stared at him unable to find the words she could say to him. All she could do was watch in horror as he slowly came to the realization that this was real.. Rapunzel was dead and she isn't coming back.. 

She watched him run over to the remains of what once was the woman he hoped to spend the rest of his life with. 

"Rapunzel no.. Sunshine.." She saw him take her hand in his and place it against his face as he knelt down next to her. 

They stayed like this for a long while. Cassandra watched as Eugene cried next to Rapunzel's body.. Cass wanted so bad to comfort him and let him know she felt the same pain that he did. No.. He doesn't want sympathy from me, the person who.. Eugene.. 

Everything was silent for quite a while other than the whimpering of Eugene. 

"Why Cassandra.." 

Cassandra jumped at the sudden break in the silence as Eugene finally asked the question she feared he would. The question she didn't have an answer for.. 

"I.." She turned away looking down at the ground, no explanation would come to her mind.. 

"I don't deserve to live.. I killed her Eugene.. I murdered her in cold blood!" Cassandra turned back to him, her eyes clouded with contrite. 

"Cass.." Eugene sighed "I can never forgive you for what you have done but I believe that you didn't do this on purpose.. I don't believe you would.. I can't believe you would.. I know you still care about her, why else would you be crying over your victory.. This isn't what you wanted but it's what you have to deal with now.. We need to go and-" 

"You don't understand," Cassandra laughed as she spoke but the laugh was hoarse and hollow with grief,"I am not coming with you Eugene. 

The ground began to rumble as Cassandra focused intently on her control over the rocks. 

"Cass..andra.. what are you doing?" Eugene asked in a bitter tone and looked at her in confusion. 

"I'm bringing this tower down. I am not leaving this tower alive without her! Go with the others and leave while you still can!"

Eugene stared at Cassandra in horror now that he released what she was planning to do,"Cass come on! You don't have to do this! Come with us! We can figure-"

"No." Cassandra cut Eugene off, her voice still trembling. 

She looked into her friend's eyes still wide with the horror of what he just saw and glazed with the pain from it. They were also wide with a pleading glint that almost made Cass snap out of it and come with him. Almost. Cassandra stood her ground and sighed. She didn't deserve to make it out of this alive, not when she had killed her best friend, the love of her life, the person who never gave up on her even in the very end. 

"I'm not leaving with you Eugene! I can't! I'm not leaving without her. I deserve this." 

"Cassandra come on! Please! I don't want to lose you too! I'm sorry about what I said I'll forgive you! I promise!" The pain in his voice made Cassandra's heart shatter all over again but she wasn't going with him. 

"I'm sorry Eugene.. I'm so sorry for everything I've done.. You have already lost me.. I am not the person I used to be.. I'm a monster.. Just like my mother.." 

"Cassandra stop acting like this! You don't deserve to die no matter what you did! Just-" 

"How can you still care about me! I killed the woman you loved! I killed the woman I loved too! Just leave me!" Cassandra cried out as the tower cracked and crumbled even more. 

She had just confessed to Eugene of all people, but none of that matters now nothing matters anymore.. Nothing matters.. 

"I know she was like a sister to you Cassandra-" 

"No!" Cassandra snapped back at him, "Not like that Eugene.. I.." 

Cass could see realization wash over him and his gaze became more sympathetic. "Cass I had no idea you-" 

Cassandra cut him off, "You need to leave Eugene! I don't want to hurt you too. Take Varian and get everyone out now!" 

Eugene paused for a moment then yelled at Cassandra, "Cass stop being stubborn just come with us!"Eugene's final attempt at persuading Cass was met with a sharp and anger filled response.

"I am not coming, fitzherbert.. Go now while you still can or you're coming down with me!" Cassandra raised her hand and made the crumbling red rock tower shake even more and the floor where Eugene and Varian were standing gave way, almost sending them plummeting to their death, but they jumped out of it's way before that happened. 

Cassandra was shocked at her threat and it even made her feel sick thinking about what she had almost done, but if Eugene wouldn't leave her then she had to make him realize it was pointless reasoning with her now. 

Eugene stared at her for a moment longer, his face riddled with sorrow. He sighed as he closed his eyes before turning to Varian who still had not spoken since the shock of seeing what Cassandra had done. 

"Come on Varian." Cassandra watched as he grabbed the young boy's hand desperately trying to get him to move. "Varian we have to go now!" 

"I can't believe she's gone.. I can't believe Cassandra would do something so vile.." Varian's voice was shaky and his eyes were still glued to the spot where Rapunzel's mangled body lay. 

Eugene seemed to know Varian was still in too much shock to move. He turned to look at his love one more time before he gave up and scooped Varian up in his arms. He turned to Cassandra once more before he turned and ran out opening to find everyone and make it to the exit. 

Cassandra waited until she saw Eugene emerge at the bottom of her stronghold still carrying Varian. He was followed by the horse Max, Eugene's best friend Lance, and the young girls Kiera and Catalina. She was too far up to see their faces but Cass could imagine what they looked like.. The same as Eugene and Varian's with that haunting grief stricken expression that made Cassandra’s stomach churn. 

"Rapunzel.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean for it to end this way." Cassandra began as more tears started to stream down her face. "I loved you more than you know.. I know you can't hear me but I just thought I'd let you know before.. Oh Raps.." 

Cassandra ran towards her friend's lifeless body, her eyes still wide with shock. Her body wasn't right and it made Cassandra sick whenever she looked but Rapunzel's hand was still there. It looked almost perfect if you could just focus on that and not everything else. It almost felt like it was all a dream and that she was still here ready to forgive Cass for her past mistakes. They were going to be happy together. 

Cass bent down reaching her hand out and taking the other womans. Cassandra instantly snapped pact to reality when the warmth she always expected when holding her friend was met replaced by the chilling feeling of a lifeless corpse. Cass gripped the hand tighter as she let out a wail of sorrow as she crumpled down to the ground in grief. As the fresh pain of guilt and fear surged through Cassandra it finally made the rocks under her give way at last.

Cassandra felt herself falling with her tower. The rocks cut the skin on her face and hands open. The pain was enough to make her wail aloud even though nobody could save her now.. She didn't want to be saved, she deserved this. Her life began flashing before her eyes as she continued her tumble to the hard ground below. Cassandra felt herself land.. Was.. was she still alive? She tried to sit up but her body wouldn't move.. The pain was still coursing through her body, she knew death was coming. Even though all of this was going on around her Cassandra felt strangely calm. Was it because she knew she deserved this? She caught a glimpse of something beside her.. Something familiar.. Managing to turn on her side she saw that it was Rapunzel's body! She felt a surge of energy at the sight and managed to pull herself towards Raps wincing as the pain of her injuries from the fall became more apparent. 

"Rapunzel.. I.." Cass cringed as a new wave of pain shot up her body. 

She wailed out in agony as a red rock, one she had created came crashing down onto her side impelling her. As more red rocks fell on it the rock was pushed deeper and deeper into Cassandra's side. This really is the end.. 

Her vision was starting to blur and the immense pain she originally felt started to feel numb. Her eyes started to close but the shot back open again when she saw Rapunzel's mangled body once again. She was covered in the red rocks a huge chunk covered most of her body now, but Cass could still see one thing.. Her hand.. It still looked just as soft and warm as it once was.. Cassandra didn't mistake it this time, she knew that it was not the same as it once was. She felt fresh tears well up in her eyes as she rolled onto her stomach. The pain was worse than ever now but she ignored it as she made one more final effort.. A final effort to take Rapunzel's hand.. And she did.. Cassandra wrapped har hand into her friend's feeling her touch for the very last time.. It was time, Cassandra felt her body jerk violently and her eyes began to close again but nothing motivated her to keep them open any longer. With one final breath Cassandra's eyes closed for the final time. 


End file.
